Different Definition
by junmeanssi
Summary: Perbedaan yang menyatukan semuanya dalam satu cerita, makna cinta. EXO Pairings. -find out and you can request you fav! pairing!-
1. Chapter 1

Junmeanssi proudly presents

"Difference definition"

"_"..how lucky I was to fall in love with you."_

_A/N : Berbagai macam pairing ada disini! It contains fluff and many more. Kalau ada OTP yang ingin disarankan, silahkan review! Untuk saat ini aku mau berusaha membuat KaiHun! Hehe._

_-xoxo-_

_Menurutmu cinta itu seperti apa?_

_Apa hanya sekedar saling mengasihi?_

_Memberikan first kiss kepada orang yang mencintaimu?_

_Atau hal hal gila semacam berteriak di atas tower dengan mengatakan kau mencintai kekasihmu?_

_Ah hal itu sudah kuno. Sebenarnya memang tidak terlalu kuno sih, hanya saja sudah sedikit kelewatan jaman. Lagipula mana ada yang mau beridiri diatas tower tanpa memandang ke bawah –seberapa tinggi dan seberapa lama kau bisa berdiri di tempat tinggi- seperti itu? Hanya orang gila yang mau melakukannya. Dan mungkin, pasangan ini memang salah satu dari orang gila karena cinta itu._

_Namanya Oh Sehun, dan pacarnya yang bad-boyish, Kim Jongin. Dari segi wajah mereka sama sama menawan, pada awalnya mereka berkenalan dengan hal yang kurang mengenakkan. Ya, mereka bertengkar saat itu untuk meperebutkan posisi the real champion pada salah satu ajang pencarian bakat –khususnya menari- saat itu. Sehun dan Kai –nama panggilan Jongin- sama sama kuat. Fisik mereka sama sama prima, gerakan luwes dan keakuratan mereka sudah tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Mereka sama sama bisa rapp. Soal wajah , mereka sama sama tampan, sudah tak terhitung berapa jumlah fans wanita yang dimiliki mereka, tetapi toh mereka tetap cuek cuek saja. Dan pada akhirnya mereka malah dinyatakan seri karena sama sama kuat dan harus membagi piala yang mereka dapatkan berdua itu. Karena sama sama keras kepala, tidak ada yang mau mengalah, pada akhirnya mereka mengadakan pertandingan ulang secara pribadi._

_ Kalau pepatah mengatakan benci jadi cinta itu sangat cepat terjadinya sama seperti karma, berarti Sehun dan Kai adalah salah satu korbannya. Mereka pada akhirnya jatuh cinta pada pesona satu sama lain. Sehun yang menyukai gesture serta perlakuan lembut Kai saat menarikan My Lady, dan Kai yang tak tahan saat melihat Sehun menarikan Run and Gun dengan sangat seksi saat itu. Mau tidak mau, fans mereka semakin bertambah banyak dan seketika Sehun dan Kai berubah dari yang awalnya hanya street dancer, dan saat ini mereka adalah penari latar sebagian artis papan atas di Korea._

"Jonginnieeeee" panggilan manja dari Sehun yang saat ini bermalas malasan diruang tengah menyapa pendengaran Kai. Kai yang sedang sibuk membersihkan sepatu ketsnya yang biasa dia pakai untuk menari mau tidak mau menghentikan sebentar kegiatannya.

"Apa lagi?"

"Belikan aku bubble tea ya? Aku haus" rengek Sehun.

"Kau baru saja minum orange juice tadi, Sehunna." Kai memutar bola matanya malas dan kembali melanjutkan acara bersih bersih sepatu ketsnya.

"Hanya sekali ini saja, terakhir untuk hari ini, ya?"

"Tidak."

"Kaiii"

"Tidak"

"Kaiii"

"Yaaa hitam!"

"Tida- hah apa kau memanggilku apa?" alis Kai mengernyit tanda tak suka dengan nama panggilan Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Hitam!" ujar Sehun setengah membentak.

"Aish Sehunna kau kan bisa beli sendiri bubble teamu, aku sedang membersihkan sepatuku, lihatlah!" jawab Kai seraya menyodorkan sepatu ketsnya yang sedikit rusak disana sini, belum lagi sadel sepatu itu sudah harus diganti, tetapi sayangnya, Kai sama sekali tidak berkeinginan untuk membeli sepatu kets baru.

"Kau ini menyebalkan! Aku minta tolong saja tidak boleh!" rengek Sehun lagi. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, Sehun memang sedikit manja kalau sudah berurusan dengan permintaannya, ditambah lagi jika permintaannya itu tidak terpenuhi. Sudah pasti sasarannya adalah Kai, dan Kai juga sering dibuat kesal oleh kekasihnya ini.

"Kau sendiri juga, kenapa tidak mau beli bubble tea mu sendiri? Kau tidak lihat sepatuku ini? Sudah harus diperbaiki dan dibersihkan!" Jongin sudah tidak tahan. Ayolah, ini masih pagi, kenapa Sehun menginginkan bubble tea? Kenapa tidak yang lain saja? Kai tentu saja kesal. Mana mau dia pergi pagi pagi begini hanya demi membeli bubble tea? Bukankah lebih baik pergi berolah raga saja?

"Ya ya ya terserah! Dasar jahat! Pelit!"

Sehun melenggang keluar meninggalkan Kai yang saat itu masih berkutat dengan sepatunya. _Biarkan saja, nanti juga kalau dia lapar dia akan pulang sendiri, _begitu batin Kai.

-xoxo-

Jam 5 sore. Entah sudah berapa jam seusai Kai membereskan sepatunya, memasak sedikit, menonton televisi yang acaranya absurd dan sesekali tertitdur di sofa. Sehun belum pulang sedari pagi, dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit menyesal sudah membentaknya. Sehun hanya ingin Bubble tea kesukaannya di pagi hari. Ya, anehnya kenapa dia memintanya di pagi hari? Bukankah biasanya Sehun meminta bubble teanya setiap siang hari?

_Hunnie, kau kemana?_

Ponsel Sehun juga tak bisa dihubungi, dan hal itu membuat Kai semakin merasa bersalah sekaligus bingung. _Sehun ada dimana? Apa aku harus mencarinya? Ah mencari bagaimana, mana mungkin aku mau mencari di setiap sudut kota? Bisa bisa kakiku terkilir. _Egois, Kai tetapi saja masih memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Namun tidak dengan hatinya. Hatinya masih memikirkan dengan cemas dimana Sehun saat ini. Semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada kekasihnya itu. Kai hanya bisa terduduk di sofa sembari berusaha memejamkan matanya, berupaya untuk tidur.

-xoxo-

Sehun saat ini tengah menikmati perjalanannya di sebuah mall yang cukup ramai. Sepertinya mall ini baru dibuka, terang saja, banyak sekali orang orang yang datang berbondong bondong memilih pakaian, aksesoris, dan yang lainnya. Tetapi bagi Sehun, yang menarik adalah Bubble Tea. Dan saat ini Sehun tengah mencari bubble tea kesayangannya di mall baru itu.

Sesaat setelah mendapatkan bubble teanya, Sehun memilih untuk berjalan jalan sebentar melihat lihat serentetan stan di mall tersebut. Banyak yang obral, wah tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mau jika berbelanja di mall baru yang sudah banyak diskonnya seperti ini, apa mall ini tidak akan bangkrut setelah 2 atau 3 bulan ke depan?

Sehun terus menyeruput bubble teanya sampai dia tiba di stan makanan, dan saat itu Sehun mengernyit heran. Kenapa di stan makanan itu semua pengunjungnya adalah pasangan? Oh ternyata sedang ada perlombaan makan secara bersama sama dengan pasangan masing masing. Sehun tiba tiba teringat dengan Kai, dia dan kekasihnya itu juga pernah mengikuti lomba yang sama, tetapi sayangnya mereka hanya menjadi juara kedua. Kenangan yang tidak bisa Sehun lupakan adalah saat itu wajah Kai yang belepotan karena terkena krim kue yang berusaha disuapkan Sehun dengan mata tertutup. Sungguh perlombaan yanga neh, tetapi memberikan banyak sekali kenangan untuk dirinya dan Kai.

_Kai._

_Aku tiba tiba merindukanmu bodoh._

_Walaupun kau itu egois dan keras kepala, aku tetap menyayangimu._

Sehun terkekeh kecil mengingat lomba aneh itu dan bergegas kembali untuk pulang, tetapi saat Sehun berjalan, dia menemukan sebuah stan yang semakin mengingatkannya pada Kai di hari itu. Sehun tersenyum dan melenggang masuk stan itu dan melihat lihat barang yang dijual disana.

"Ah, aku ambil yang ini" Sehun menunjuk sebuah barang yang dirasanya cukup bagus dan sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu.

"Baik, harganya 8000won, karena hari ini sedang promo, jadi dikurangi 1000 won"

"Ah terima kasih, terima kasih" Sehun tersenyum gembira mendengar ucapan ahjumma penjual itu dan kembali membungkukkan badannya tanda terima kasih

"Sama sama, datang lagi ya"

Sehun mengambil belanjaannya dan tak lupa membeli makanan untuk makan malam dan melenggang pulang. Hatinya terasa lega dan tidak sabar untuk meminta maaf pada Kai atas keegoisannya pagi ini.

-xoxo-

Suara pintu dibuka menyadarkan Kai yang saat itu menonton televisi. Wajahnya kaget, lalu sedetik kemudian berubah jadi dingin, mungkin masih tidak mau kelihatan kalau dia menghawatirkan Sehun. Sehun yang wajahnya sumringah saat melihat Kai langsung memeluk kekasihnya erat.

"Kai, maaf. Apa aku meninggalkanmu terlalu lama?"

Hening.

Lalu Kai dengan ogah ogahan menjawab "Tidak"

"Aku minta maaf ya. Tidak akan aku ulangi lagi, aku janji aku akan membeli bubble teaku sendiri kalau aku sedang ingin minum di pagi hari. Aku janji" Sehun menghambur menuju maja makan dan menaruh beberapa makanan yang tadi belinya sebelum pulang. Lalu Sehun meminta maaf sembari memeluk Kai erat. Kai tersenyum kecil membalas perlakuan childish kekasihnya itu dan mengacak rambut kekasihnya itu pelan.

"Tak apa, maaf karena aku membentakmu pagi ini. Aku masih kesal karena sepatu ketsku tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi"

"Ngomong ngomong soal sepatu ketsmu yang butut itu, lihat ini"

Sehun menyodorkan bungkusan kotak berwarna merah pada Kai. Kai malah linglung dan tidak bisa berpikir apa apa saat Sehun menyerahkan kotak yang ukurannya lumayan besar itu.

"Ini untukmu, dariku. Dijaga ya, awas kalau tidak, kau tidak akan aku maafkan."

Kai tersenyum, kali ini lebih lebar dan ditambah dengan seringai kecil di sudut kiri bibirnya. Tangannya yang kokoh langsung meraup badan kecil Sehun dan menggendongnya dengan bridal style.

"Kai, mau ap- Yaaah! Turunkan aku!"

Sehun yang digendong oleh Kai tanpa aba aba saat itu hanya berteriak, sementara Kai langsung masuk kedalam kamar pribadi mereka –dengan Sehun dalam gendongannya- tanpa menghiraukan ocehan dan teriakan Sehun.

_Ini hukuman karena meninggalkanku terlalu lama kau tahu?, batin Kai._

Well apa yang terjadi di dalam sana? Mungkin hanya Sehun dan Kai yang tahu.

-xoxo-

Pukul 6 pagi Kai terbangun, merenganggkan otot otonya seusai ritual-membuat-anak-bersama-kekasihnya. Dia berinisiatif untuk mandi dan menyiapkan dilakukan Kai dengan cekatan dan hati yang riang, bahkan Kai juga bersiul sedikit untuk menambah suasana bahagianya. Seusai membuat sarapan, Kai kemudian membuka hadiah yang dibeli Sehun setelah hampir seharian kemarin menghilang. Sudah tentu Kai penasaran dengan apa yang membuat Sehun meninggalkannya terlalu lama seperti kemarin?

Kai membuka penutup kotak merah itu dan terhenyak.

Sebuah sepatu kets berwarna hijau army look yang sangat bagus dan ukuran yang sangat cocok dengan kakinya. Ditambah lagi Kai menemukan sebuah surat yang berisi tulisan tangan Sehun. Kai terkekeh membaca surat dari kekasihnya itu. Dengan cepat Kai membereskan sepatunya dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam tempatnya, lalu melenggang menuju kamar untuk menghadiahkan Sehun sebuah ciuman manis di pagi hari.

"_Untuk Kim Jongin, aku mencintaimu. Pakailah sepatu ini dan buang sepatu kets mu yang lama itu!_

_Ttd, Sehunna"_

**FIN.**


	2. Drabbles

Junmeanssi proudly presents

"**Its just the Beginning"**

Casts : EXO Pairing(s) –find out in the story!-

A/N : Hai! Kali ini aku kembali dengan drabble, yah sepertinya bukan seperti drabble karena aku masih meng-cut bagian akhir ceritanya. Disini ada 3 macam pairing yang bisa kalian temui, dan aku meminta voting, pairing yang paling banyak diminta saat review akan aku publish duluan cerita lengkapnya. Adakah yang tertarik? The Untold Stories masih dalam tahap pengerjaan dan aku takut kalian kurang menyukainya, hehe. Enjoy!

-xoxo-

Hujan.

Tidak ada yang menyukai hujan, well beberapa orang mungkin menyukainya, entah bagaimanapun alasannya. Tetap saja ada yang tidak suka dengan rintikan hujan yang datang disaat langit gelap itu. Termasuk Luhan. Dirinya tidak terlalu menyukai hujan, karena saat hujan, peristiwa 4 tahun yang lalu akan selalu teringat di dalam ingatannya, terputar kembali seperti roll film. Peristiwa yang seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi, namun justru peristiwa itu terlalu membekas di kepalanya. Kejadian dimana Kris –mantan kekasihnya- meninggalkannya demi pekerjaan yang mengharuskan kekaish Luhan tersebut pulang ke kampung halamannya di Guangzhou. Awalnya Luhan sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kepergian Kris yang dirasanya sangat mendadak saat itu. Justru Luhan terlihat biasa saja dan kelewat dingin saat mengantar kepergian Kris.

Seminggu, dua minggu.

Luhan mulai merasakan ada yang hilang dari hidupnya. Luhan merasakan ada sebuah lubang besar di dalam hatinya sangat mendapati flat yang biasa ditempatinya sepi. Tanpa candaan. Tanpa ucapan selamat datang. Tanpa ciuman di sela sela waktu istirahat.

Dan yang paling dirasakan Luhan adalah _dia kehilangan Kris. _

_Kehilangan setengah dari hidupnya. _

Hujan yang saat itu berbarengan dengan kepergian Kris ke Guangzhou menjadikan Luhan paranoid untuk keluar saat hujan, terutama jika sedang badai, ataupun hujan salju. Walaupun ada keperluan mendesak sekalipun, Luhan tetap tidak pernah mau keluar. Dia takut kehilangan.

_Kehilangan sesuatu yang tak pernah kembali dalam hidupnya. _

_Dan Luhan tersiksa karenanya. _

**-xoxo-**

Pekerjaan yang mengharuskan Sehun, lelaki yang berprofesi sebagai fotografer berumur 20 tahun untuk bangun pagi pagi sekali, menyiapkan roll film dan bergegas menuju lokasi pemotretan. Bukannya Sehun tidak suka dengan pekerjaan barunya ini, hanya saja dia merasa waktu tidurnya seperti dibatasi. Selalu pulang malam, kembali ke red room untuk mencuci beberapa hasil fotonya, mengirimkan fax berisi file scan foto pada pelanggan pelanggannya. Seakan tidak pernah selesai, hampir tiap malam ada yang menelpon untuk mendapatkan reservasi pemotretan dari seorang Oh Sehun. Ya, karirnya memang saat ini sedang naik daun. Ini yang Sehun harapkan saat ini, dengan uang hasil pekerjaannya itu, dia bisa sedikit menabung, membeli lensa untuk kamera dslrnya, biaya hidupnya dan juga mengirimkan sedikit uang pada Ibunya.

Hari baru, pekerjaan yang baru menati. Sehun saat ini berjalan menuju lokasi pemotretan majalah terkenal Vogue edisi spesial, musim panas. Oh ayolah siapa yang tidak suka majalah edisi musim panas? Sudah tentu banyak yang menginginkan majalah ternama –terutama Vogue- untuk segera merilis edisinya di bulan ini. Sudah tentu peningkatan penjualan majalah akan meningkat drastis, dan itu artinya, honor untuk Sehun juga bertambah.

Lokasi pemotretan majalah ini terbilang sangat elite karena ya, Vogue memang slaah satu majalah ter eksklusif di Korea dan memiliki pelanggan dan pasar peredaran yang bagus, tak heran cabang dari majalah ini tersebar di seluruh dunia dan hal itu lagi lagi membuat Sehun bangga. Terfokus dengan lensa kamera dan kamera yang digenggam olehnya, Sehun sama sekali tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang ke ruangan tempat pemotretan tersebut.

"Kau"

Sehun belum menoleh, dia masih berkutat dengan kameranya.

"Ya, kau yang memegang kamera!" suara panggilannya kali ini terdengar sedikit membentak dan membuat Sehun terkesiap.

"A-ah, maaf saya seda-"

Degup jantung Sehun terhenti saat dia menoleh ketika melihat seseorang yang saat ini berdiri dengan tampan di depannya.

"_K-Kai?"_

**-xoxo-**

"Salah, harusnya yang ini diletakkan disini!"

"Aduh Junmyeon kau ini, masih salah!"

"Kalau kau menggendongnya begitu dia bisa sakit- yah Myeonnie!"

Lagi lagi slaah, memangnya adakah pekerjaan yang dilakukan Suho dengan benar? Biasanya istrinya –atau mungkin suaminya- Kyungsoo akan bawel dan mulai menyerocos tentang hal ini itu. Belum lagi saat ini, mereka dikarunai seorang bayi mungil bernama Kim Baekhyun, yang usianya baru menginjak 4 bulan. Karena masih rawan, awalnya Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengizinkan suaminya, Suho untuk menggendong bayinya. Alasannya sederhana, Kyungsoo tidak mau Baekhyun sakit tiba tiba karena Suho. Suho sebenarnya bukannya tidak bisa menggendong putranya, hanya saja sifatnya terlalu tergesa gesa dan ceroboh membuatnya kurang bisa berhati hati. Memang dalam urusan pekerjaan di kantor, Suho sama sekali tidak diragukan kemampuannya. Namun dalam hal rumah tangga, dia tidak mumpuni sama sekali. Untungnya, di rumah Suho disediakan banyak pembantu dan butler, yah siapa tahu Suho melakukan kecerobohan lain yang dapat mengakibatkan seisi rumah –besar- yang ditempatinya ricuh.

Suho cemberut melihat Kyungsoo menggendong Baekhyun.

Dia ingin melakukannya juga.

Menggendong Baekhyun dan merasakan seutuhnya menjadi seorang ayah. Bukankah ayah di seluruh dunia mengingkan hal itu? Tetapi sayangnya Suho memiliki istri yang sangat over protektif dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan buah hatinya, Suho cuma bisa melengos.

Tengah malam datang dan biasanya Baekhyun selalu terbangun dan menangis, merengek minta dibuatkan susu. Hal ini lumrah terjadi pada bayi dan semua orang tua yang terkadang tidak siap justru menyerahkan hal ini pada pembantu atau baby sitter, tetapi Kyungsoo menolak. Hanya dia yang boleh menyentuh dan mengurus putra semata wayangnya. Sepertinya tidak untuk saat ini. Kyungsoo kelelahan dan tertidur sangat lelap, tanpa mendengar rengekan tangisan Baekhyun.

Beruntung. Ada seseorang yang bangun dan menenteng sebotol susu bayi hangat. Dia bergegas menuju kamar putra keluarga Kim tersebut dan perlahan mendekati keranjang bayi. Digendongnya dengan sayang dan ditepuk pelan pipi dan paha Baekhyun tersebut sampai rengekannya mereda, lalu dengan pelan dia menyodorkan botol susu pada bayi tersebut.

"Sudah malam, Baekhyun, jangan buat ibumu terbangun"

Dengan sayang dia mengecup kening Baekhyun, dan menggendongnya menyanyikan lagu Twinkle Little Stars sebagai nina bobo.

"How i wonder what you are~"

"_Appa menyayangimu, Baekhyun"_

-xoxo-

TBC


	3. Unbeatable Appa

_**Junmeanssi proudly presents **_

"_**Unbeatable Appa"**_

"_**Because i love my little angel more than i love myself"**_

A/N : Maklum, ini keisengan saat melihat bibiku yang baru melahirkan!

Casts : Suho/Kyungsoo, baby!Baekhyun

-xoxo-

Bukannya Suho tidak mumpuni sama sekali mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai ayah, tetapi memang keadaan yang selalu menempatkannya di situasi yang salah. Padahal keinginan Suho hanya satu, menggendong putranya, yang saat ini berada dalam dekapan erat istrinya. Masih ingat dalam ingatan Suho saat sang istri yang mengeluh kesakitan yang luar biasa pada bagian 'bawahnya' karena kontraksi. Suho yang saat itu juga sedang bingung bukan kepalang saat dokter mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo ternyata akan melahirkan dalam pada hari itu. Padahal awal diagnosa dokter saat itu masih 3 hari lagi Kyungsoo akan melahirkan. Namun jika Tuhan sudah berkehendak, siapapun tidak akan ada yang bisa melawan bukan?

Saat ini Kyungsoo tengah memberikan Baekhyun susu dan menina bobo-kannya dengan menyanyikan bayinya sebuah lagi, What Is Love. Lagu kenangan saat dia dan suaminya bertemu dan lagu itu pula lah yang ditulis keduanya sesaat sebelum pernikahan mereka. Namun bukannya tertidur, Baekhyun justu terbangun dengan tangan kecilnya yang meraih pipi dan hidung ibunya.

"Oooh, Baekkie kenapa sayang?"

Tidak menjawab, Baekhyun kecil justru tersenyum dan memainkan jari jari ibunya. Tingkah laku bayi mana yang tidak membuat orang orang meleleh karenanya? Termasuk ibunya. Kyungsoo sangat bahagia memiliki Baekhyun, memiliki suaminya –yang walaupun tidak becus mengurus bayi dan menjadi ayah- yang selalu bertanggung jawab mengantarkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun baik ke dokter bahkan sekedar untuk jalan jalan.

Baekhyun perlahan mulai menyedot susu yang diberikan oleh ibunya dan tertidur di dekapan sang ibu. Kyungsoo tersenyum sekilas dan mencium kening Baekhyun dengan sayang.

-xoxo-

"Salah, harusnya yang ini diletakkan disini!"

"Aduh Junmyeon kau ini, masih salah!"

"Kalau kau menggendongnya begitu dia bisa sakit- yah Myeonnie!"

Lagi lagi salah, memangnya adakah pekerjaan yang dilakukan Suho dengan benar? Biasanya istrinya –atau mungkin suaminya- Kyungsoo akan bawel dan mulai menyerocos tentang hal ini itu. Belum lagi saat ini, mereka dikarunai seorang bayi mungil bernama Kim Baekhyun, yang usianya baru menginjak 4 bulan. Karena masih rawan, awalnya Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengizinkan suaminya, Suho untuk menggendong bayinya. Alasannya sederhana, Kyungsoo tidak mau Baekhyun sakit tiba tiba karena Suho. Suho sebenarnya bukannya tidak bisa menggendong putranya, hanya saja sifatnya terlalu tergesa gesa dan ceroboh membuatnya kurang bisa berhati hati. Memang dalam urusan pekerjaan di kantor, Suho sama sekali tidak diragukan kemampuannya. Namun dalam hal rumah tangga, dia tidak mumpuni sama sekali. Untungnya, di rumah Suho disediakan banyak pembantu dan butler, yah siapa tahu Suho melakukan kecerobohan lain yang dapat mengakibatkan seisi rumah –besar- yang ditempatinya ricuh.

Suho cemberut melihat Kyungsoo menggendong Baekhyun.

Dia ingin melakukannya juga.

Menggendong Baekhyun dan merasakan seutuhnya menjadi seorang ayah. Bukankah ayah di seluruh dunia mengingkan hal itu? Tetapi sayangnya Suho memiliki istri yang sangat over protektif dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan buah hatinya, Suho cuma bisa melengos.

Tengah malam datang dan biasanya Baekhyun selalu terbangun dan menangis, merengek minta dibuatkan susu. Hal ini lumrah terjadi pada bayi dan semua orang tua yang terkadang tidak siap justru menyerahkan hal ini pada pembantu atau baby sitter, tetapi Kyungsoo menolak. Hanya dia yang boleh menyentuh dan mengurus putra semata wayangnya. Sepertinya tidak untuk saat ini. Kyungsoo kelelahan dan tertidur sangat lelap, tanpa mendengar rengekan tangisan Baekhyun.

Beruntung. Ada seseorang yang bangun dan menenteng sebotol susu bayi hangat. Dia bergegas menuju kamar putra keluarga Kim tersebut dan perlahan mendekati keranjang bayi. Digendongnya dengan sayang dan ditepuk pelan pipi dan paha Baekhyun tersebut sampai rengekannya mereda, lalu dengan pelan dia menyodorkan botol susu pada bayi tersebut.

"Sudah malam, Baekhyun, jangan buat ibumu terbangun"

Dengan sayang dia mengecup kening Baekhyun, dan menggendongnya menyanyikan lagu Twinkle Little Stars sebagai nina bobo.

"How i wonder what you are~"

"_Appa menyayangimu, Baekhyun"_

**-xoxo-**

"Selamat pag- Wah"

Kyungsoo bangun di pagi hari dengan sedikit kaget melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya saat ini. Suho –suaminya- tertidur di tempat tidur kamar kedua yang biasa dipakai untuk tamu bersama dengan bayi kecilnya. Suho tertidur di sebelah kiri, menggenggam dan memeluk Baekhyun kecil yang tengah tertidur saat itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengambil langkah kecil mendekati kedua malaikatnya dan memilih tiduran di sebelah kanan Baekhyun. Tangan Kyungsoo mengelus kening bayinya pelan dan sayang. Ditepuknya pelan pipi Suho saat itu, dan ajaib, Suho tidak terbangun. Padahal biasanya Suho sangat bereaksi terhadap sentuhan.

_Mungkin dia kelelehan menggantikanku._batin Kyungsoo seraya mengulas senyum.

Kyungsoo perlahan memejamkan matanya dan mencoba tidur kembali di sebelah kedua malaikat di hidupnya.

-xoxo-

Suho terbangun, perlahan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya malas, dilihatnya dengan mata setengah terbuka, Baekhyun yang tertidur dalam dekapannya semenjak tadi malam. Pilihan tepat untuk menggendong dan menjaga Baekhyun bagi Suho adalah tengah malam, dan dia menunggu saat itu. Berminggu minggu yang lalu memnag Kyungsoo masih kuat mengurus Baekhyun dan tidak pernah membangunkan Suho sama sekali. Padahal, saat istrinya sedang mengurus Baekhyun sampai menjelang subuh, Suho tidak tidur seperti bayangan Kyungsoo. Malahan Suho sesekali mengintip lewat lubang pintu ataupun celah pintu, mengintip Kyungsoo saat itu. Dia melihat semuanya, bagaimana cara Kyungsoo menina bobokan bayinya, bagaimana cara Kyungsoo membuat susu untuk Baekhyun, bagaimana cara Kyungsoo menggendong Baekhyun, bahkan sampai cara memandikan bayinya tersebut, Suho mati matian mengambil kursus "Bagaimana Menjadi Ayah Yang Baik dalam 24/jam" dan pulang malam dari kantornya, demi bayinya, putranya, malaikat dalam hidupnya.

Suho bahkan juga mempraktikan bagaimana caranya menggendong bayi, pada awalnya dia memakai guling kecil yang biasa dipakai Baekhyun untuk tidur. Mengganggap itu Baekhyun, Suho menggendongnya seperti layaknya Kyungsoo menggendong Baekhyun. Untungnya saat itu istrinya tidak tahu tentang apa yang diperbuat Suho dan Suho merasa sangat beruntung Kyungsoo menyuruhnya kosentrasi dengan pekerjaannya saja. Sambil menyelam minum air bukan? Itulah yang ada di pikiran Suho. Daripada membuang buang dan mencari kembali pekerjaan kantor yang hampir semuanya selesai –dan dikerjakannya sendiri pula, sungguh dia mirip seperti robot- , tidak ada salahnya mengambil kelas bagaimana menjadi ayah yang baik agar tidak mengecewakan putra satu satunya itu.

Suho hanya terkekeh kecil melihat Baekhyun yang sedikit menggeliat dan beralih posisi tidur menghadap sang ibu.

Sebentar.

Sejak kapan Kyungsoo ada disini?

Batin Suho berkecamuk, diantara takut dan gelisah. Takut jika Kyungsoo terbangun dan tiba tiba memarahinya, gelisah bagaimana jika Baekhyun tiba tiba menangis dan terbangun.

"Jangan memperhatikan aku begitu, sayang"

Glek. Suho terkaget mendengar suara Kyungsoo dan terdengar halus dan pelan. Sepertinya dia tidak marah, atau justru dia sedang memeprsiapkan kemarahannya? Suhos emakin takut saja dan memiliki untuk terbangun sedikit demi sedikit tanpa membangunkan buah hatinya, namun ditahan oleh suara Kyungsoo.

"Jangan pergi. Kau mau kemana?" Suho bergidik ngeri, lalu berbalik menatap isrinya harap harap cemas.

"A-aku-"

"Terima kasih" sela Kyungsoo pelan, seraya memeluk Baekhyun semakin dekat ke dekapannya.

"U-untuk?"

"Menjaga Baekhyun saat aku kelelahan. Aku dengan dari Butler Sam, sepulang kerja bukannya kerumah kau justru mengambil kursus menjadi ayah kan?"

Suho mendelik. Ah, dia sadar, selama ini Butler Sam lah yang plaing jujur diantara semua Butler yang ada dan dialah yang paling loyal dalam keluarga Kim. Sudah 5 tahun Butler Sam menjabat sebagai kepala dan pemilih Butler di keluarga Kim. Karena itulah Suho mempercayakan beberapa rahasia pada Butler Sam, tetapi sayangnya, dia mungkin lupa untuk tidak menceritakan hal yang ini untuk dirahasiakan sendiri. Suho menepuk pelan keningnya.

"Ah, y-ya itu. Aku pikir kalau kau kelelahan seperti tadi malam aku bisa sedikit membantumu"

Kyungsoo tergelak. "Kau sangat membantuku, sekali lagi terima kasih" Kyungsoo menyuruh Suho kembali ke tempat tidur dengan gerakan tangannya. Suho pada akhirnya menyerah pada sang istri dan tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah sayang, bukankah itu tugasku menjadi seorang ayah?"

Suho pun kembali ke tempat tidur, memeluk kembali Baekhyun dan tangan istrinya yang hangat. Dia merasa sempurna. Beruntung sang istri tak marah karena kejadian tadi malam, tidak bisa dibayangkan bagimana jika istrinya yang cantik marah marah tak jelas di pagi hari, bukan?

**FIN**


	4. Heartache

**Junmeanssi proudly presents **

"**Different Definiton : Tortured"**

**Casts : Kai, Sehun. **

**A/N : Berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi yang sedikit tidak mengenakkan. Rasanya sangat aneh**_**. I feel numb.**_

-xoxo-

Pekerjaan yang mengharuskan Sehun, lelaki yang berprofesi sebagai fotografer berumur 20 tahun untuk bangun pagi pagi sekali, menyiapkan roll film dan bergegas menuju lokasi pemotretan. Bukannya Sehun tidak suka dengan pekerjaan barunya ini, hanya saja dia merasa waktu tidurnya seperti dibatasi. Selalu pulang malam, kembali ke red room untuk mencuci beberapa hasil fotonya, mengirimkan fax berisi file scan foto pada pelanggan pelanggannya. Seakan tidak pernah selesai, hampir tiap malam ada yang menelpon untuk mendapatkan reservasi pemotretan dari seorang Oh Sehun.

Ya, karirnya memang saat ini sedang naik daun. Ini yang Sehun harapkan saat ini, dengan uang hasil pekerjaannya itu, dia bisa sedikit menabung, membeli lensa untuk kamera dslrnya, biaya hidupnya dan juga mengirimkan sedikit uang pada Ibunya.

Hari baru, pekerjaan yang baru menati. Sehun saat ini berjalan menuju lokasi pemotretan majalah terkenal Vogue edisi spesial, musim panas. Oh ayolah siapa yang tidak suka majalah edisi musim panas? Sudah tentu banyak yang menginginkan majalah ternama –terutama Vogue- untuk segera merilis edisinya di bulan ini. Sudah tentu peningkatan penjualan majalah akan meningkat drastis, dan itu artinya, honor untuk Sehun juga bertambah.

Lokasi pemotretan majalah ini terbilang sangat elite karena ya, Vogue memang slaah satu majalah te- eksklusif di Korea dan memiliki pelanggan dan pasar peredaran yang bagus, tak heran cabang dari majalah ini tersebar di seluruh dunia dan hal itu lagi lagi membuat Sehun bangga. Terfokus dengan lensa kamera dan kamera yang digenggam olehnya, Sehun sama sekali tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang ke ruangan tempat pemotretan tersebut.

"Kau"

Sehun belum menoleh, dia masih berkutat dengan kameranya.

"Ya, kau yang memegang kamera!" suara panggilannya kali ini terdengar sedikit membentak dan membuat Sehun terkesiap.

"A-ah, maaf saya seda-"

Degup jantung Sehun terhenti saat dia menoleh ketika melihat seseorang yang saat ini berdiri dengan tampan di depannya.

"_K-Kai?"_

Batin Sehun mencelos. Hatinya tidak siap bertemu dengan Kai. Sehun selalu berharap dia tidak akan pernah lagi bertemu dengan Kai, karena hal itu mungkin akan membawa luka yang sama dan tidak akan bisa pulih dalam waktu yang sebentar. Sehun perlu waktu untuk memantapkan hatinya untuk bisa bertemu dengan Kai, namun kenapa harus sekarang? Kenapa tidak setahun atau dua tahun lagi?

"Y-ya. Maaf tuan aku tidak mendengar"

Sehun membungkukkan badannya berkali kali. Kai, si model terkenal itu memijat pelipisnya tanda tak tahan dengan semua yang dilakukan manajernya.

"Kau tuli hah? Mendengar saja tidak bisa." Bentak Kai. Sehun sedikit tersentak, sudah lama Kai tidak membentaknya. Bahkan bisa dibilang ini pertama kali Kai membentaknya. Sehun menahan semua ucapan –kasar, sepertinya- yang akan terlontar dari mulutnya. Kai lalu berbalik dan membentak manajernya yang ada di sebelah kiri meja resepsionis.

"Sudah aku bilang untuk mencari fotografer yang lebih baik daripada dia. Kenapa dia yang muncul? Kau ini tidak becus bekerja ya?"

"M-maaf. Tapi Oh Sehun adalah fotografer yang _shoot_nya saat ini sedang naik daun dia jelas berbakat dan diundang khusus oleh Vogue untuk pemotretan kemeja brand terkenal ini." Jelas sang Manajer. Lagi lagi Kai tidak bisa melakukan apa apa. Dia hanya merengut kesal dan membawa jas abu abu metaliknya dan memakainya asal.

"Mohon kerja samanya tuan" ucap Sehun seraya membungkuk lagi.

"Kerja sama? Cih." Balas Kai kasar.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang, melihat punggung Kai yang lebar berjalan menjauh darinya. Sebagai orang dulu pernah menyukai sosok Kai, tentu bayang bayang cinta pertama tidak akan hilang. Namun sebisa mungkin dia menampiknya, dia tidak ingin perasaannya pada Kai berdampak pada pekerjaannya kali ini. Apalagi ini adalah proyek besar. Kalau Sehun berhasil dalam pekerjaan ini, setelah ini pasti banyak pekerjaan yang mengantri dan menjadikannya sebagai fotografer, dan bagusnya, dia tidak akan menjadi freelance photographer lagi.

Sehun kembali memantapkan hatinya, _setelah pekerjaan ini selesai, aku akan langsung pulang. Ya, aku akan langsung pulang. Sabar Oh Sehun, lakukan ini demi Ibu._

-xoxo-

Sehun kembali memasukkan perlengkapan memotretnya dengan rapi dan menuju ruang pemotretan. Barang bawaan yang dibawanya kali ini cukup banyak. Kamera DSLR berbagai ukuran dan lengkap dengan semua setting frame dan disesuaikan dengan tema pemotretan kali ini juga sudah diatur. Dan hal itu dilakukan Sehun dengan cekatan dan gesit. Seluruh pekerja dan staff untuk pemotretan kali ini puas dengan kinerja fotografer muda ini. Banyak yang memuji Sehun dan mengatakan Sehun pantas mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih banyak dan besar setelah ini.

Mungkin karena terlalu berkosentrasi dengan pekerjaannya, Sehun tidak menyadari ada salah seorang model yang memperhatikan gerak geriknya dengan seksama. Mata sang model ini tidak bisa lepas dari Sehun, sang fotografer muda yang sedang berbincang dnegan salah satu staff mengenai lightning untuk sesi pemotretan awal yang akan dimulai sekitar 20 menit lagi.

"Aku tahu ini berat, tapi kau tidak bisa terus bersembunyi Sehun" seru seseorang menyadarkan Sehun yang sedari tadi tengah sibuk kembali dengan kameranya.

"K-Kris hyung"

_Oh bagus. Aku bertemu dengan si pengacau dan sekarang aku bertemu dengan elang emas ini, hebat sekali._

Tidak ada alasan khusus Sehun memanggil Kris dengan sebutan elang emas. Mungkin karena perawakannya yang _manly_, kuat, tegas dan berwibawa. Saat masih sekolah dulu, Sehun sering sekali diajak berbicara dengan Kris diluar waktu latihan basket dan ekskul fotografi. Semuanya benar benar mengalir, mereka berteman. Kelihatannya memang seperti berteman,namun Sehun sadar, perhatian Kris berangsur angsur hilang dan berganti menjadi ke posesifan yang tak berujung. Padahal tidak ada ikatan pasti diantara mereka. Tak tahan dengan sifat Kris saat itu , Sehun memutuskan untuk menjauhi Kris.

Sepertinya cara ini berhasil, namun dalam kurun 2 tahun, Sehun malah bertemu lagi dengan dua orang yang dihindarinya. Sepertinya takdir sedang mempermainkan sang fotografer muda ini. Benar benar sangat tidak lucu.

"Aku pikir kau sudah lupa dengan namaku" Kris tertawa kecil dan berniat meraih dagu Sehun dengan jemarinya yang besar. Dengan cepat Sehun menepis halus jarinya, menggenggamnya pelan dan melepasnya.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan nama **teman temanku** hyung. Apalagi **teman baikku**." Jawabnya. Lagi lagi jawaban Sehun lebih ditekankan pada kata "teman teman" dan "teman baik". Sebenarnya Kris adalah orang yang baik, namun sifatnya yang posesif cenderung membuatnya lebih kelihatan seperti orang yang ketakuan akan sesuatu yang hilang. Seharusnya dia bisa _move on_ pada orang lain, _ini kan sudah 2 tahun berlalu._ Itulah yang ada di pikiran Sehun.

"Kau masih menganggapku teman? Kenapa Sehun?"

"Hyung, mengertilah. Ini pekerjaan, kita tidak bisa mencampur adukkan semua urusan pribadi kita. Para staff juga mungkin akan mempertanyakan profesionalitasmu sebagai model disini. Kita kan bisa membicarakan ini setelah semuanya selesai." Jelas Sehun. Raut wajah Kris yang tadinya dingin, terkejut mendengar jawaban Sehun. Sepertinya kali ini, Kris harus mengalahkan ego-nya agar bisa bersama dengan Sehun, walaupun bukan sebagai kekasih, Kris selalu berharap Sehun ingin menerimanya kembali dan tidak memperlakukannya seperti orang asing. Namun semuanya harus diatur ulang. Dan Kris membenci kata kata yang dilontarkan Sehun.

_Masa bodoh dengan profesionalitas._

"Begitu semuanya selesai kau akan tetap meninggalkanku." Kilah Kris cepat.

Wajah Sehun semakin memerah dan tangannya terkepal kuat. Tidak, Sehun tidak bisa menonjok Kris kali ini. Tidak di depan para staff. Dan tidak ditempatnya bekerja. Sehun menurunkan kembali tangannya yang terkepal kuat dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Kris hyung, tunggu dulu, aku bisa menjelaskan-"

"Sudahlah, kosentrasi saja dengan pekerjaanmu."

Kening Sehun berkerut. Kris benar benar tidak biasanya bersikap sedingin dan sekasar ini.

"Dan satu hal lagi."

Sehun menoleh, menatap tatapan kejam mata Kris yang menurutnya sangat mempesona dengan baluran eyeliner tipis yang membuatnya semakin tampan.

"Jangan sampai kau kaget, dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang."

_Apa yang terjadi sekarang?_

_Apa maksudnya?_

"_**Kau tidak akan menyangka kalau selama 2 tahun ini sudah banyak yang terjadi"**_

Kris berbalik dan meninggalkan Sehun yang kebingungan dengan ke-anomali-an sifat Kris. Biasanya Kris akan tetap mengejarnya dan memburunya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang menjemukkan. Namun dalam hati Sehun, dia merasakan kelegaan karena akhirnya, setelah ditekan dengan pertemuannya dengan Kai, dia harus berurusan dengan Kris, dan dua hal itu sama sekali tidak bagus sebagai awalan untuknya bekerja.

_Akan aku rampungkan semuanya, lalu segera berberes untuk pulang._

-xoxo-

Pada akhirnya semuanya berjalan lumayan mulus. Kai yang pada awalnya akan tetap mengoceh dan merasa tidak puas dengan pekerjaan Sehun, cuma bisa mengerjakan pekerjaannya –yaitu berpose- dengan baik dan menyelesaikannya. Sehun juga cukup puas dengan koordinasi yang dilakukannya dengan Kai. Baru kali ini, Kai menuruti kata katanya untuk berpose sesuai dengan yang diinginkan Sehun. Mulai berpose dengan gayanya yang cool, memegang dan membawa properti, sampai ke kostum yang lain, semuanya dikerjakan dengan baik. Sehun sendiri juga melakukan pekerjaannya sama bagusnya pada pemotretan Kris. Dan saat Kris dan Kai berada dalam satu frame untuk berpose yang cukup sensual, Sehun merasa dirinya seperti berada di alam mimpi.

"_Sudah bagus aku tidak mimisan hari ini, huh."_

Sehun kembali meringkas perlengkapan memotretnya dan berjalan menuju lorong luar dari ruang pemotretan. Sesekali dia membungkuk dan mengucapkan 'terima kasih atas kerja samanya' pada semua staff yang ada. Tak jarang ada yang menyalami dan mengucapkan selamat atas pekerjaan Sehun yang dinilai cukup mumpuni untuk anak usia 19 tahun. Sangat muda dan berbakat. Itulah pujian yang dilontarkan para staff.

Sehun berjalan keluar menuju pelataran parkir dan melihat sesuatu –lebih tepatnya seseorang- tengah membawa segelas minuman hangat yang mengepul. Karena udara luar yang dingin, Sehun melihat uap udara yang muncul saat orang itu bernafas. Namun setelah dilihatnya kembali dengan seksama, Sehun bisa mengenali dengan jelas siapa.

Itu Kai.

Dan minuman yang sekarang diminum olehnya adalah...**black coffee.**

_Kai paling suka kopi hitam pekat. _

"Jongin" panggil Sehun. Perlahan lahan Sehun merapatkan jaket dan barang bawaannya lalu menuju pelataran mendekati Kai.

"Huh?" Kai menoleh dan menatap dengan tatapan tidak suka pada Sehun.

"Jongin. Kenapa kau disini? Harusnya kan kau pulang." Saran Sehun. Kai hanya menampilkan wajah dinginnya, lalu meneguk kembali minumannya.

"Aku menunggu seseorang."

Sehun merasakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada bagian tengah dadanya, sakit dan sedikit perih, Sehun meringis, _dalam diam._

"O-oh begitu."

Lidah Sehun sebenarnya masih ingin melontarkan berbagai macam pertanyaan pada Kai. Kenapa Kai begitu membencinya. Apakah karena dia menjadi fotografer untuk pemotretan kali ini? Bukannya masalah itu sudah selesai sesaat sebelum pemotretan? Namun lagi lagi Sehun tetap berpegang eguh pada dirinya, dia tidak akan menanyakan hal itu lagi. Bisa bisa dia babak belur dihajar Kai. Maklum, Kai tidak memiliki temper dan kemampuan menahan emosi yang cukup baik.

"J-jongin.." panggil Sehun lagi, sedikit bergetar. Berharap kai mengerti dan membaca isi hati Sehun yang saat ini kalang kabut.

Kai menoleh. "Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu. Sekarang nama panggilanku adalah Kai."

"Tapi Kim Jongin kan nama aslimu. Mana mungkin mau menghilangkannya begitu saja." Jawab Sehun.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Tapi-"

"Dengar, Sehun. Tidak bisakah kau melihat sekarang? Kita berbeda. Jangan samakan aku yang sekarang dengan diriku yang dulu."

_Jongin yang dulu dan Kai yang sekarang._

Apanya yang berbeda? Kalau sifat mungkin mereka memang berbeda. Mungkin perasaan Sehun yang terlalu peka tentang semua ini. Dan Sehun merasakan tatapan kebencian yang dalam, yang ada di bola mata Kai. Sehun semakin tidak mengerti. Kenapa Kai begitu membencinya?

"Buatku, kau masih sama. Mau itu Kim Jongin ataupun Kai. Bagiku kau tetap orang yang sama." Sehun menjawab dengan pelan. Namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Kai.

"Tidak secepat itu kau menyimpulkan kenyataan kalau aku masih sama seperti yang dulu."

"Kai, aku-"

"_Apa? Kau masih menyukaiku?"_

**Skakmat.**

"Aku, m-maksudku-"

"Berhentilah."

Sehun terdiam mendengar jawaban Kai. Berhenti? Sehun harus berhenti menyukai Kai? Perasaannya selama 2 tahun hilang hanya dalam waktu sehari? Sungguh bodoh. Sudah tentu Sehun tidak bisa menerima semuanya. Dia menampik keras jawaban Kai.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Berhentilah menyukaiku. Aku sudah memiliki orang lain. Kau tahu model majalah fashion kenamaan yang bernama Luhan? Xi Luhan? Dia kekasihku. Dan sekarang, mulai detik ini, berhenti menyukaiku."

_Luhan. _

_Xi Luhan?_

_Jadi inikah yang Kris bilang soal tentang sesuatu yang berubah? _

Tidak.

Bukan.

Bukan ini jawaban yang diinginkan Sehun.

Namun ingatan Sehun tentang masa lalunya saat Luhan, Kris, dan Kai masih menjadi teman dekatnya terlalu sakit untuk diterima. Luhan saat ini sudah bersama dengan Kai. Luhan yang dulu sempat juga disukai oleh Sehun, tetapi hanya sementara. Sehun menyadari bahwa semua ini memang salahnya. Dia tidak bisa memantapkan hati untuk menyukai siapa. Sesaat setelah semua tentang ingatannya tergambar jelas, Sehun sadar kalau Kai memang memendam rasa padanya. Namun sekarang, Kai sepertinya sudah tidak peduli dengan perasaan Sehun yang menunggunya selama 2 tahun. Mungkin Luhan menyadari kalau dirinya dan Kai hanya dijadikan tempat persinggahan sementara karena Sehun tidak benar benar menyukai mereka berdua dan parahnya lagi, tidak bisa memilih diantara keduanya. Dan ditambah dengan berita yang saat itu mengatakan kalau Sehun tengah dekat dan menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Kris. Hal itu semakin memperparah semuanya. Sehun menyadari semuanya sekarang. Luhan atau Kai, Sehun kehilangan keduanya.

"Kai-"

"**Ingat itu baik baik. Berhenti menyukaiku." **

Sehun cuma bisa merasakan sesuatu yang keras menghimpit dadanya, terasa sesak, seakan susah untuk mencari udara untuk bernafas. Air matanya mengalir, tidak bisa berhenti pula. Dinginnya udara sekitar seakan akan tidak ditanggapi Sehun. Kali ini, Sehun menanyakan kejelasan hatinya.

_Sebenarnya siapa yang aku sukai? _

**FIN**


End file.
